Uchiha & Co
by OppaiShiri
Summary: Naruto is unemployed. Dropped off from college, he has to start from scratch, even though he's as good as broke. There's a new corporation in town called Uchiha & Co.. Interested, our hero takes it into his own hands to get himself a job, even with an Uchiha CEO of the company. But, what if, once upon a time, they were friends? And what if his friend was the CEO?Modern AU
1. A Broken Dream

**PLEASE NOTE** : That this is not yet complete. I will be on hiatus for quite awhile (maybe a week or so?) and won't update as often. As it is, this is still just a WORK-IN-PROGRESS. I have yet to finish any fanfics. If there are any grammatical errors, please excuse them (English isn't easy for me) And I will edit and revise as I go.

Try to view it this way: it's like a demo of a video game, y'know? It's not exactly polished or anything, and it's not picture perfect, but I'll try a second shot at this :D

Thank you for your understanding!

 **SUMMARY** : _Naruto is unemployed. Dropped off from college, he has to start from scratch, even though he's as good as broke. There's a new corporation in town. One called Uchiha & Co.. Interested, our hero takes it into his own hands to get himself a job, even with an ideal Ceo of the company. But, what if, once upon a time, they were friends? And what if his friend was the one in charge of this corporation?_

 _Also, Akatsuki eventually. (this is my summary for now, will change to my liking later)_

 **Main Pairings** : F/M, M/M

SasuNaru/NaruSasu, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji

 **Side Pairings** : Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Madara/Nohara Rin, Tsunade/Jiraiya, Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto

 **Characters** :

Uchiha & Co.

Team Taka/Hawk

The Akatsuki Corporation

Elementals Companies (these represent the lands or countries of the Naruto universe)

Abandoned Uchiha Police Force And the Sound LLC

 **Tags** :

Sasuke is the CEO of this company / Naruto just wants a job ok / After this I'm on hiatus for a week or so / I'll update from there / This is the business world AU / Don't like / Don't read , simple / Cracking jokes like a boss / For the fun ( I think this is humor )

 **Uchiha & Co.**

 **1**

* * *

"You're on your own now, brat." Tsunade says, kicking him out the door before he can even say bloody "believe it!" Naruto, tossed aside like trash, stands up again and glares at the blonde woman.

" _WHA_ -? Please, pretty please, just one more day? I promise I'll pay you back in full!" He says, hoping to the _kami_ above that he'll at least have some good luck.

"No, you're already eighteen; a full grown man, gaki! Need I remind you that it was you who left college early after we saved so much to get you there in the first place? Now we're broke and it's all on you."

 _Apparently, the gods weren't listening today._

Naruto groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose, hoping for an alternative. _Anything!_

"'S not my fault! Honest! Were'nt you like me once?" He pleads, hoping for some sort of empathy. "A teenager with the whole world on their shoulders?"

That's when his godfather kicks in, literally. Jiraiya has a hand on his shoulder and pats it like a father to a son.

"Sorry, blondie. She's right. You're no longer a baby boy. Go on and get a life."

" _Pervy Sage_!" Naruto whined, pouting, and crossing his arms. "No fair! I promise, just one day!"

"You know, your father used to be just like you. He's been in the same boat as long as he was a teenager. But, one day, he packed up all his stuff and put it into there," he points to a trashcan right beside their apartment.

"He let go of his feelings, his life. He married to a beautiful wife and had a child, of course, like every other straight man. He lived to tell the tale until his wife died of childbirth and he committed suicide from losing his precious people," Jiraiya puts a hand to his chin, contemplatively. "He became a business man," he ruffles Naruto's hair -who growls- and chuckles halfheartedly while holding Icha Icha Paradise in one hand. "Point is, maybe one day you will, too."

 _Maybe one day you will, too,_ Naruto repeats in his head.

" **Heard ya the firs' time, Kit**." Kurama, the Kyuubi, says inside his head. Naruto snorts. Ever since he was little, he's heard voices in his head. At first, as he grew older, he thought it was just an imaginary childhood friend that resonates in someone his age. He thought it was just some fairytale and never paid much mind to it. However, when his physiatrist traced through his family tree, he figured out that his mother had similar condition. What's more, the genes and the DNA found there connected a lot to his, and the mental doctor told him that he was still sane, but also a jinchuuriki. He had his suspicions. Like, " _what the heck is a jinchew-whatsit_?"

She laughed and told him it was a rare condition lately with children all over the Elemental Countries. However, he was the only one to have been reported spotted in the Village Hidden In the Leaves a.k.a. Konoha.

In the present time, Naruto was thinking over his options. ' _CRAP! What do I do, now? I'm so screwed_!'

" **Easy, easy. Worrying over the simpleton things like your mother won't do jack $h!t. What you gotta do is chill. Take deep breaths. In. Out**." Naruto shook his head, and talked to them again. He wouldn't tune out at a time like this. He had god parents to talk to.

"Look, one more chance? Please? That's all I ask for?" He saw Jiraiya and Tsunade exchange glances and then sigh. They shoved a pamplet to his chest. Looking it over, he realized it was a flyer.

"It's a job. For that ramen place you like so much. It was handed over a month ago for a waiter. Maybe you could apply there with your resume an' all," Tsunade says, eyeing him intently with her amber eyes. Naruto blinked. And again. And again. ' _Dattebayo_!' he thinks, before going ecstatic.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'll go! I love, love, LOVE Icharaku's!" Forgetting his present predicament, he hugged them. And then let them go.

"I'll go right away! I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!" He strikes an overconfident pose, and puffs out his chest proudly for all the world to see. "Ja'ne! Time to become the best hokage -erm, I mean -WAITER ever! YATTA!" And, in Team Rocket fashion, he sped off at the speed of light. He wouldn't let it down. He wouldn't!

Of course, he should've thought things through. Currently, he was strolling around Konoha with a vanilla folder in hand.

' _Why am I so stupid? What was I thinking_?' He thinks, hands in his hair, and stressing out.

" **Not my fault you're such an idiot**." Kurama says through his mindscape.

' _All I ever wanted to do in life was to surpass my father and become a hokage-er, I mean -the best man ever_!' Naruto thinks, trying not to break the fourth wall, but failing desperately. Kurama laughed in his sewer cell, shaking the whole mindscape.

" **That sounds lame. Try again**."

' _Er...the richest business man...ever_?' Even Naruto seemed unsure. Kurama shook his head with a facepalm that even Naruto could see through the mindscape.

" **Still lame. Just like you, Kit**!" Kurama snickered near his ear, and he shivered from the demonic physical contact.

' _UGH! FINE! I give up! I just wanna be accepted, OK? Everywhere I go, they just down at me. I ask myself every day why I even exist. Why am I even here? I feel so worthless_...'

(this isn't me, this is Naruto thinking)

" **Aw, c'mon. You'll live. The world is messed up! I had lost faith in humanity years ago! I mean, there's no equality! People are killing themselves! People are dying all the time! And people are politically correct about everything! I mean, c'mon. Politics are way too controversial! That's why when you were born I almost ended it all. And I would've gotten away with it, too, if your mother hadn't transferred me into your body last minute as I was about to blow. So, I couldn't even possess that sexy body of hers**." The Kyuubi sighs in disappointment.

Naruto snickers. ' _You're such a pervert! Just like Jiraiya-sensei_!' He thinks, still walking around aimlessly.

The Uzumaki (Namikaze) sighs.

Naruto kicks the soles of his shoes; his converse. His body slouches over, and he's just letting his feet to wander. He has no place to afford for.

He's on the streets, and it's raining. _It fits the mood right about now._

His orange hoodie shadows his face; bangs covering his eyes. ' _Heh, I kinda feel emo right now, like that Sasuke teme_.'

He stops, suddenly, at a memory.

' _Speaking of, what happened to that asshole? Y'know, that one prince perfect_?' He asks the Nine-Tailed Tox, sorta curious himself.

" **Oh, him. I dunno. Why, do you want him? Even after all this time he's been a bastard to you**?"

' _Are you kidding? No way. He's such a prick. He gets all the ladies and he doesn't care; not one bit! He even stole Sakura-chan's attention away from me_!' He remembers sadly, if possible, feeling even more down in the dumps. The girl of his dreams...gone in just a snap of a finger. Depressing, really.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Sakura-chan, I..." He held out a bouquet of cherry blossoms out for her. Today was the day to confess. The moment he'd been waiting for all of his life, ever since they were childhood friends. Naruto was always attracted to her, even now he still was. Which is why he was standing in front of the love of his life, and also trying not to stutter. "I...love you." He blushed at the last words, looking everywhere but at her._

 _He watched in anticipation as her face scrunched up in anger, no doubt about to hit him or even say "I love you!" back. Maybe a bit of both. What happened next took Naruto completely off guard._

 _"Naruto, you...SASUKE-KUN!" Shoving the blonde off of her, she ran across the hallways and rammed into Sasuke facefirst at superhuman speed. They both tripped over each other and she landed into his chest. "Sorry," she says, standing, and helping him up. He snorts and brushes off the invisible dust from his sleeves and then cockily walked over to the blonde; who was still awestruck at her flat out forwardness of rejection. The Uchiha brushed past him with enough force that the_ _flowers simultaneously fell to the floor, unnoticed._

 _"You're a dobe, deadlast." Sasuke said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. And left the two in a frenzy of feelings._

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

" **Cheer up, Kit! Maybe it's destiny, but I have a funny feeling you'll see them again** ."

' _Oh I sure hope not_.'

He stops walking around with his hood on once he hears talking nearby the streets. With his resume in hand for Icharaku's, he follows suit; sticking to the shadows. Walking closer, he can look and listen more clearly now. Blocking the entrance of the infamous ramen store, a gang of teens surround themselves in idle chit chat.

' _Damn! They're in the way!' He thinks, 'maybe it won't hurt...to eavesdrop a little. Just a little_!' He swore to himself, leaning in a little closer.

"... _uke_. He thinks he's so high and mighty! Puh- _lease_! He's so stuck-up about every damn thing!" An albino wearing a black clouds with red clouds all over it says. "Why do I even work for him? Honestly, if it weren't for the money, I would've quit YEARS ago!" A redhead in glasses also in the same clothing slaps him across the face. "Don't you DARE talk about Sasuke-kun like that! I, for one, love him with all of my heart~! And you're the ones who's being a b!tch." She snaps, full of fury.

' _Sasuke? No...probably someone else. It's not that uncommon of a name in Konoha, Japan_.' Naruto shakes his head in disbelief. ' _I...can't believe it_.'

" **Hope you're right, Kit**."

"That's enough, Karin, Suigetsu. We're Team Taka. We have no right to talk about our boss behind his back. And, SHH! We're in public, remember?" A large, burly and bulky man with flaming orange hair stood six feet over them. He had his arms crossed, and he, too, also wore a cloak with red clouds. ' _Must be a thing I'm unaware of_...' Naruto thinks, licking his lips at the sight. ' _Oh, who am I kidding? I have an interview with the Old Man! I should start talking now_!'

The two youngsters shared looks of annoyance, but finally relented. "Let's go." Says the white-haired kid with shark teeth - _Suigetsu_ , Naruto notes - and sighs. Karin hums to herself, adjusting her glasses as they walk inside.

"We ordered three servings of miso and menma..." They trail off, and Naruto steps out to the street and walks over to said entrance door. He enters and smiles to Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, and sits at a table. Slurping his ramen, he looks outside and watches as each droplet of water falls from the sky. Drumming his fingers on table out of boredom, he notices at the corner of his eye a flyer. Grabbing it was still cold-numb fingers, he gasps once he sees the cover.

No.

 _No way._

Was it _really_...?

 _Yes_.

Sasuke Uchiha was on the cover of the first page of **NOW HIRING: At Uchiha & Co.**

* * *

Read the full version here at my Archive of Our Own (AO3) account under the same pseudos

Thanks for reading! :D

And kudos to all of you lovelies out there for taking the time to:

\- Review/Leave a comment about what you think

\- Respectfully critique my works

\- Favoriting/Following fanfics


	2. Interview w Mr Uchiha

**2**

* * *

"..." Naruto was torn between screaming his heart out, or just letting go of his sanity. After all, half of his brain seemed half between fox-like and half idiotic. Maybe a bit of both.

He clutched his head, feeling so mentally hurt at the moment. The teme... _his boss_? Could he even?

' _Oh, god! Not another f#%$ing flashback_!' Naruto thinks, his head spinning in circles.

 **FLASHBACK START!**

 _"S - Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, standing in front of the love of his life. Ever since they were in elementary, he'd hoped he could confess his true feelings after all of these years. They weren't fake, and he loved the cherry blossom with all of his heart. Which is why he's holding a love letter in his hand, along with a bouquet of sakura. Fitting, as the symbolism behind the name was also his best friend_

 _"What do you want, you baka?" She huffed, crossing her arms. Naruto blushed, looking down, and holding onto her hand._

 _"Er, I was thinking, maybe you and I could-" Before he could even get another word in edgewise, someone had to conveniently walk down the school hallway to their locker. And that caught Sakura's undivided attention. Once she saw who it was, she squealed excitedly. She waved to him in high hopes. He didn't, though._

 _"SASUKE-KUN!" Shoving Naruto off of her, she sped at the speed of light over to the number one_

 _He shrugged her off his shoulders, looking to the side. Naruto clenched his fist in fury, and gritted his teeth._

 _"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, pointing an accusing finger at him, "let her go!" He pumped a fist in the air. Sasuke snorted, turning his back on the both of them once he grabbed his binder and bookbag._

 _"You're such a loser, Naruto."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto's big blue eyes widen at the memory of his freshman years. ' _No_ ,' he told himself. ' _Can't think about that now. Anyway, why would I choose that prick over the best ramen stand in town? I'd pick Icharaku's any given day. I'd bet my life on it_!'

Reading the back of it, feeling ecstatic, he sees all of the job requirements and everything. He blinks. Once. _Thrice_.

"Nuh uh," he whispers, shaking his head. No, it just can't be true! It just... _CAN'T_! There's no frickin' way he's seeing what he's seeing right now!

' **Administer now as an Uchiha spokesperson and/or assistant! Vote for Uchiha & Co. for a limited time only! Not available outside of the Fire Country.**

 **Hourly pay salary: 100,000,000 ryo**

 **As an applicant: you're required to** :

\- **Wear professional/presentable clothing** ( _Blazers/Tuxedos an all the like are alright. Wear a bowtie, and a bowler. Spray cologne on to smell right. And shower daily so you won't stink up the whole 5th floor. Like, seriously, don't be a Suigetsu. He sucks, just don't tell him I said that lol_ )

\- **Be somewhat sociable** ( _You will be presenting/talking to other people on stage on behalf of the company. Spread the word of the Uchiha corporation, and smile_. _If they're bein' a bitch, smile anyway! Otherwise you'll be fired for life_ )

\- **Know your knowledge of the area**. ( _You will be talking to other spokespeople who also represent their own companies. Like a conman in one of those kickass shows, you must try to win them over. By stating the benefits of them serving our company, and vice versa_.)

\- **Work for THE Sasuke Uchiha** ( _Whatever he wants you to do, do it. It is your job to serve him out of your open office hours. If you're not working on slide shows of any sort, then you'll be serving him coffee/tea_. _Personally, I try to get in the pants, but eh. He's so asexual these days...I swear. Hell, I'm not even supposed to write this. Doin' it anyway, 'cuz fuck it!_ )

\- **Interview for your employer, Itachi Uchiha** ( _He will ask you questions, and you will answer them to the best of your ability. Do your research well, and once you're applied, it will take about a 42 hour wait for them to accept you or not. Yeah, it's boring as hell. But the wait is effing worth it!_ )

Written, by yours truly,

Karin Uzumaki

P.S. _I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! You're really sexy. Even if I die, you'll always be in my heart forever XD_

' _I'm in_!'

* * *

Itachi was waiting by his foolish little brother's building. Holding one of the applicant's file in his hands, he waited for Naruto Uzumaki. Looking at his watch, he realized the blond brat had wasted fifteen minutes of his time. He sighed, and tapped his foot impatiently.

' _Where is he_?' He thinks, activating his _Magekyou Sharingan_ and looking around for any chakra signature. _None_. Not yet, anyway.

He hears footsteps walking closer from somewhere, and turns around. He's face to face with a blonde boy; who's just a few inches shorter than him. He frowned, and his eyes turned back to black.

"Hehe, sorry it took so long! See, I got lost on the road of life and -" Itachi held up a hand to stop him midsentence.

"Save it, boy. Let's begin our interview inside." He opens the door for Naruto and walks behind him. In silence, they walk over to a nearby table. Looking around, Naruto awes at how massive this place really is. The ceiling was raised high, and a diamond chandelier hung over them. The room was sleek, and modern-looking. There were hints of black, grey, white, and beige. The floor was tiled with marble. Even walking around was like a killer eyesore. The two sit opposite each other.

Naruto smiles at him, and Itachi smiles; if only a little forced. He lays out the resume between them immediatedly.

"So, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I am Sasuke Uchiha's big brother. Why don't you tell me your ambitions, your likes or dislikes." He holds out a hand to shake. Naruto shakes it wildly.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! Buh-lieve it, ' _tebayo_! My dream is to become better than the teme! I like ramen, especially if it's Icharaku! I dislike..." He scrunches up his face, and sticks out his tongue, "that _teme_!" Itachi nods, and accepts his ID card. "Your picture..." Itachi chuckles into his hand. "how old were you when you took this?" He says in an amused voice. He looks up at Naruto again with a smirk.

"I was...twelve years old! Yep! I pulled a prank on the Old Man. On the hokage's head, I spray-painted graffiti on their faces!" He says, snickering.

Trying his damnedest to suppress his laugh, Itachi accidentally let it out loud. He doubled over, laughing madly.

He wipes tears from his eyes once he's recovered. "I...I see. W - well..." He clears his throat. " _Ahem_ , next question."

" **You're doing great, Kit! He likes you already. Even if you don't get the job, at least you've got him**." Naruto blushes, and looks at anywhere but Itachi.

The Uchiha nods here and there, writing notes on his paper clipboard. From under his cloak, he brings out a pair of glasses. Turning away, he plops eyedrops in his eye. "Excuse me..." he says softly, "I apologize for that. But, it needed to be done. See, us Uchihas are known not to see very well. At birth, we can go blind forever. It's a common birth defect in our clan. I'm lucky to see you right now."

"O - Okay." Naruto says, laughing nervously. ' _Uh, that's...random. Anyway. Think, Naruto, think! I did my research, didn't I_?'

"Uh, oh! You also, uh, inherit a special trait or somethin'. Like, if I remember correctly, your clan rivaled the _Hyuuga_ clan. Centuries ago, you guys had your fire style jutsus, and the other water. But, that was, like, ancient history!" He puffs his chest out proudly.

"Ah, very good." Itachi smiles, writing another note on the document. "Yes, both of our clans have had bad blood against each other for hundreds and hundreds of years. Especially since the Nine-Tails Attack. It was a dark, dark time. Everyone hated each other, pointed fingers at the wrong person. Eventually, wars broke out over the clan over who gets the power or whatnot. Thank goodness it's all over." Itachi says.

"Man, that sucks." Naruto says sadly, looking down at his lap; head low. Itachi nods, shuffling his papers.

" _So_. Have you ever worked with this medium before?

"Always a first time for everything!" Naruto cheers, leaning back against the chair and smiling lazily. He had his arms behind his head.

"I like your spirit. Useful for someone such as yourself," Itachi simpered, peering at him over his glasses. Naruto nodded excitedly, playing with the hem of his business suit. He wasn't exactly loving it. But, if it meant he had food, water, and shelter he'd do just about anything! _Believe it!_

"Heh he."

"Alright, next question. What are your...abilities. You know, as in, your blood. What clan does it originate from?" Itachi asked, looking down at the boy.

"Eh to...what?" Naruto tilts his head, in total confusion.

"Your _blood_. While it is rare, Japanese descendants have ancestors from ninjas. Those shinobi had powers, that no normal Japanese man has. It's uncommon, but there's a 10 in a 20 chance that you're one of them. I want to know if it's possible if you're one of them."

"Well...uh. I'm an orphan, I lived with my godparents my whole life. I don't know anything about them..." He thinks, remembering his lonely days at the orphanage when no one had wanted him. But, then he was needed one day by Jiraiya and Tsunade-sannins. Ever since, he never knew about his parents, except for his mother's surname: Uzumaki.

 _The Old Man hokage was very secretive about this kind of stuff._

So, he says just that.

"Interesting. _The jinchuuriki clan full of redheaded women?_ Depending on your family, there are certain bloodline limits or certain traits passed down from your clan. These are genetic, and a nin can use these powers to their advantage. For example, mine is the Sharingan. I can activate it however I wish. If I overuse it, for example, then my eyes will bleed, and I will lose eyesight to the point of blindness. See, there are pros and cons to these."

His closed his eye and opened it again to show a now red eye with symbols. He blinked again and it turned back to black.

Naruto watched this with awe, and suddenly had a light bulb went off in his head.

"YATTA! Amazing! It's so cool! I wanna do it, too!" He says, forgetting about the interview entirely. Itachi cleared his throat.

" _Ahem_."

"I said, IF you're an Uchiha. You're an Uzumaki; that's entirely different, Uzumaki-san." Itachi says nonchalantly.

"Aww, no fair." Naruto mumbled . "I wish I had something badass like that. Like, imagine Naruto Uzumaki, kicking bad guy butt! That would be hella AMAZING!" Itachi sighed, and facepalmed. This was REALLY getting out of hand.

" _No_ , you cannot use it on civilians. That's why it's kept as classified information. If word leaked out of hidden ninjas of the Leaf, then terrible things could happen. The media would know, and that's the last thing us higher-ups want." Naruto muttered something about how lame that was, and Itachi started again on the interview.

"Now, if my brother accepts you, your two coworkers will be _Hatake Kakashi,_ " He holds out an ID picture of a grey-haired man with a mask covering half of his face. "And _Sakura Haruno_ ," The other ID picture shows a pinkette woman with short hair and green eyes. She smiles at the camera with a blush on her face.

' _Woah, that's_...' Naruto thinks, eyes widening comically.

" **Looks like your girlfriend to me, Kit**." Kurama

' _Shut up! That was a long time ago! Besides, we're just_...'

"' _friends_.'"

"Feel free to contact them if you so wish."

Itachi skims through his paperwork and pulls out a sticky note with a ballpoint pen.

"Now, if I wanted to call you, perhaps, what is your number?" Itachi asks, eyes snapping at Naruto. The blonde flinched.

"Uh... 935-666-2874." (not an actual number, if I recall) Itachi nods, and writes it down with a scrawl.

"And your address?"

Naruto sputtered on his macchiato.

"I don't..."

' _Crap! I slipped up! Can't let it show, though_!'

"... _live in the area_! YEAH! See, I, uh, I'm not exactly a city man by any means! Just a guy getting by in the countryside, y'know?" He was noticably sweating, Itachi noted. Must be because of how hot it was in here. Thinking nothing of it, he nodded.

" **Good save, Kit. Gotta be careful, though. Could've been caught, you know**." Naruto grits his teeth.

"I...see." Itachi says, and stands up, packing his papers into his bookbag. "Well, I think that about clears up for today. Unless you have any questions of the sort, or any specific information to tell me, we are all done. My brother will look into this himself and we shall see how that goes." Naruto stands up, too. And shakes their hands.

"Thank you for talking with me, Uzumaki-san. Our company will email your schedule and whatnot once my brother accepts you. Goodbye." The blonde closes the door from behind him and slumps down.

He _did_ it.

* * *

 _Sorry about the flashback! I wrote a seperate one on another site, so it's added in this chapter as well as a refresher. P. S. Sorry for the wait! It's been busy lately with work and all that. Anyway._

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me, as a writer :D_

 _Will keep all of you updated soon, so stay tuned until then! I bid adieu._


End file.
